Anoria
Often called the Land of the Golden Sun, or the Golden Land. It has garnered this name for its vast golden planes and forested glades of twisting branched trees which often sport green and gold and yellow-ish tinged trees. It is the homeland of the three Kingdoms of Anórien. Thus the region is the seat mostly of the United Kingdom of Anórien. However they are no longer alone. Once a fronteir nation, their desperate hold to life in the rough and tumble hills and plains of southern Vespis has been threatened both by the expanding power of other nations sending settlers, as well as increasingly more powerful threats from the open wilderness and the Northern savages of the tropical Nazcan Jungles. The Anorien rule primarily the East new the Sea of Anor or the Sea of the Sunstar and mainly on its Western Shores. Beyond the greenlands there they have a few settlements and the whole of Southern Vespis is generally regaurded as part of their sphere of influence, however in truth their small numbers and the vast territory makes this more symbolic then real power over the whole region. Geography Anoria can be divided into a few major geograpic regions. Since it effectively dominates everything from the Talis Mountain range in its north to the coasts of the Cimmerian Ocean in the south and from the Sea of Anor to the far shores of the Cyrulic Ocean, it is effectively a third of the continent of Vespis. It's major regions are the thickly forested east, ruled over by the Aryl'Tyr, then beyond the Black Pinnacle's is the Great High Planes, in the north are the "three Sisters," or the three great lakes of southern Vespis. And cutting the region in half is the Paldaryn river that flows from the Three Sisters to the Cimmerian Ocean. Climate Most of Anoria is a fairly balmy dry temperate praire land and hill country. In two areas the entire region is flat grassland for miles. In the north the region becomes tropical and subtropical but gets little actual rainfall. The eastern area is more wet and temperate. In general its a diverse climate across the region. Regions Towns and Cities Due to the cultural influence of its first generation of settlers, the towns and cities, or the very old ones tend to be mostly be not too dissimilar from those found within the Ethorian Union. However artistic styles have changed and practicality is slightly more in favor in Anoria. Buildings tend to be either flagstone or mud brick but nearly universal is the use of white plaster to coat buildings. Cities from a distance can appear like pillars of white marble glittering in the distance and jutting from glades and forest canopies beckoning one closer. This style of building is most common in the Realms of Anorien, however due to their cultural influence and colonies across the region, its common through southern Vespis. Most of the major cities exist along the coast of the Sea of Anor. Caran The glittering capital, built in such a way that it resembles a series of concentric circles and the River Salve running through it. A clustered heard of circluar shaped buildings form the core of the city that protect a massive garden grove. The city is also called the "Ruby Grove," because the garden grows red leafed trees and also it bares the title of "The Crimson Crown," as it is the Seat of power for the newly unified Kingdom of Aronien. Within the city is the many Plaza's and the Grand bridge across the Rive Salve connecting the rural southern provinces with the Northern more urbanized provinces. The city has at last count a population 28,000 citizens of whom most are Aryl'Tyr, though the city has become more mutli-ethnic with a handful of foriegn people coming. Alorin To the south east of Caran sits Alorin, which is by far the Kingdom of Aronien's most prosperous of trade cities. It lords over the entrace to the Sea of Aron, acting as both the Naval military heart of the nation but also as its main sea trade port. Its population of 15,500 is healthy, vibrant and much more connected to world events. It's also one of the more multicultural cities in the Kingdom. Brightmar Built partially on the ruins of an even older city and its ruins, Brightmar is believed to have once been a city of Humans in the distant eons past. Beneath the twisting roots of the gardens, and the plastered walls of the city, lay the ruins of a now nameless ancient city. Above however is a flourishing center of knowledge. Arcane lore, Philosophy and High Culture are often stored here. It is one of the older cities, going back to the first generation of settlers. It is also home to the grave of one of the last of the True Elven Sages who guided their Half-Elf people. Rhae "The Dawn Star," was one of a few of the original Elves to survive. Her tomb is at the base of the Temple of the Learned Masters. Other Geographical Features History Cut primarily from the cloth of the Union of Ethor originally, the first generation of settlers to Anoria were mostly refugees fleeing the first civil war that founded the Union of Ethor. Government Among the regions small fiefdoms, scattered tribal holdings and City-State turn Kingdoms and United Kingdoms, the most powerful or politically strong is the United Kingdom of Anórien which rule the eastern coast along the Sea of Anor. Hold dominion over the south eastern forest, this nation of refugees from the founding days of the Union of Ethor hold considerable power over the whole of southern Vespis, even naming the whole region Anoria. However their true hold on the region is limited. Monstrous beings still roam and form their own orders, creatures lurk in the High Plains beyond the watchful eye of Anórien rangers, and savage Tyr tribes wander across the landscape of Vespis. Realms of Anorien The Realms of Anorien or of the United Kingdom, are generally considered to fall under the three distinct regions along the coast of the Sea of Anor and the southern coasts. The capital is currently seated in the city of Caran where currently a reigning Monarchy under House Elenath which is currently headed by King Drunval and the Parlimentary Assembly which maintains the Kingdom as a constitutional monarchy. King Drunval also holds the title of High Ranger which was inherited after the three Kingdoms merged from small city states and colonies of mostly independent states into one political force. Mainly to deal with the insurgancy of the Union of Ethor that continues to intermittenly terrorize Anorien, and to better present a unified front against the myraid of threats that run wild across Vespis. Demographics Economy Culture Religion